


Fallout Fluffy Feb

by banquos_ghost, oloros, TheArtOfBlossoming



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sturges/Skyler Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oloros/pseuds/oloros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfBlossoming/pseuds/TheArtOfBlossoming
Summary: A collection of feel-good drabble for Fluffy February!You can find all these plus artworks at http://theartofblossoming.tumblr.comSo far, characters included will be: my OC Vincent Nathaniel ('Nate' ) Hudson and Eleanora ('Nora) Jayne Hudson (neé Foster); Deacon 'Deec' and Barbara, my other, non-Sole Survivor OC Katrijnora Woods and Sturges.
Relationships: Barbara/Deacon (Fallout), Nate/Nora (Fallout), Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	1. Fishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fallout Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fallout+Fandom).



> I'd like to encourage every reader to leave a comment, be it an emoji, a simple 'thankyou' , a full-blown review or anything in-between. 
> 
> Writers gain so much encouragement from your feedback. If we know our work is being appreciated, we tend to carry on writing!

2063 - SOMEWHERE NORTH OF BOSTON

The thrum of the engine dropped in pitch as Nate changed gears. They could see the lights of the fayre twinkling against the pinky-grey dusk. He felt the arms around his waist squeeze a little in anticipation as he crested the hill and took the bend gently, mindful of his precious passenger.

Moments later, he slowed to a halt, cut the engine and quickly dismounted, holding out his hand.

Eleanora Jayne Foster. She was the centre of his world, had been since he'd met her by chance last year. Well, he and Vonnie had bumped heads when they bent to retrieve her dropped purse. Vincent was lucky that his cousin Vaughn was busy at medical school otherwise it might not have been him out on a date tonight.

She removed her head scarf and lay her hand in his, gracefully. "Why, thankyou, Sir Knight," she smiled. Warm chestnut brown hair and almond-shaped, hazel eyes; Nate was nuts about the girl.

He made a mock-bow and grinned. "So what do want to do first, doll?"

"Oh, the ferris wheel, before I eat any candyfloss! I bet the city looks beautiful from up there." 

Nate drank in the sight of her, twinkling coloured fairground lights sparkling in miniature in her eyes, the warm glow of a campfire just outside the fence making her skin glow.

He passed a hand over his bandana and scratched, missing his long bikers' locks even after almost three years in the army. He extended that same arm around her shoulders and they wandered toward the ride. 

They didn't have to wait long to board a spaceship-themed capsule and had it all to themselves. Nora squeaked in delight as it began to move and squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Every now and then it would stop, to let passengers on or off. Just as it reached the apex, Nora leaned very slightly out. "I knew it would be beautiful. Look, Nate. We're on Cloud Nine!"

"Such a lovely sight," he muttered, not looking at the scenery. 

She turned and grinned, taking his chin in her hand and turning his head. "The city, silly."

He looked out properly. He had to admit, it was something. Sky scraping towers seeming to pillar the clouds, twinkling lights floating on the waterways, evergreens and summer leaves edging the horizon. He might try to paint this, he thought. Her warm hand pressed to his knee, bringing his focus back to her as the capsule shuddered to a pause again.

"Feel like we have the whole world to ourselves up here."

"Doesn't it, though?" Nora's breath quickened. Her lips parted everso slightly. 

Nate's hand found itself landing softly on her cheek. He leaned forward, wondering if this was the moment he'd discover the taste of her lips. His moustache tickled her cheeks but the kiss was aborted as the wheel shuddered onward and they bumped noses instead. Nora brought her hand up, giggling, Nate pinched his, blinking away sudden tears and joined in the laughter.

Back on the ground, Nate bought her a huge stick wound about with cotton candy. He preferred a corn dog and they wandered around, taking in all the sights, greeting familiar faces briefly and holding hands. 

When their snacks had been consumed, they found themselves at a game stall. Prizes were strung above them in bright, fuzzy rows. Nora saw a plush Mr. Pebbles and just about melted. 

"Oh, Nate, can you win that for me? You know it was Mr. Pebbles centenary a couple years ago? You do like cats, don't you?" 

He nodded at her rapid, excited questions and looked at the game. A blue-painted 'pond' was spinning and little cut-out fish were haphazardly moving about, seemingly by themselves. The guy in the newsboy cap behind the stall asked for nine dollars and handed Nate a toy fishing rod. Instead of casting his line straight away, he tested the strength of the magnet underneath on his belt-buckle. It was very weak.

"Hey buddy, got one with a stronger 'hook'?" 

The guy smiled defeatedly. "Hooked yerself a clever one, Missy," he remarked as he swapped the rods. Nate tested it again: much stronger. 

Nora hugged his arm and raised herself on tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"For luck!"

The timer was set and fish after fish was reeled in. When the sand ran out and the stallholder yelled "Rod down!", counted the catch and handed over the plush white cat toy in a spacesuit, Nora actually bounced for joy and hugged her tall soldier. He bent to whisper in her ear, "Rod's up, actually, knockout."

Her purse stung his bicep. "Vincent Nathaniel Hudson!" 

Nate just chuckled as Nora grabbed him by the lapel of his black leather greaser jacket and led him behind the stall to where a red Nuka Cola vending machine stood a solitary watch.

"You thirsty, doll?"

"Mmm, please."

He pushed a few coins into the machine and withdrew an ice-cold cola. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a bottle opener. "Need your Cherry poppin' " he asked through a lopsided smirk.

Nora curled her fingers around the bottle, "Would you do that for me?"

He prised the lid off, which fell forgotten to the ground as he said, "Of course… if you share?"

"Of course, darling."

Their faces were almost touching, the jolly background music blending with distant laughter and shouts of joy. 

Nate whispered, "May I taste _you_ first?"

His answer came wordlessly, softly landing on his lips, more magnetic than any game, the prize more prescious than he'd ever dared to dream.

Slowly, they parted, the tackiness of her lipstick tugging at his lips. She smiled up at him. "I think I won the best catch, handsome," she purred.


	2. Movie Night

2075 - STARLIGHT DRIVE-IN

The Green Atomic V-8 rolled up to the ticket window.   
"Two, please." Staff Sergeant Vincent 'Nate' Hudson handed over several twenty dollar bills and received a key to the speaker stand. 

A skinny young man with a smile that looked like he'd worn it so long it _hurt_ waved usher flags at them as he directed them to their spot. Nora leaned forward to say a cheery 'thankyou' past her husband.

It had been over a year since they'd had a chance to get to the movies. Nate had been kept busy with military duties and during the last furlough, had been on a long biker's weekend with the MIDknights. 

Vincent's mood recently had been low. He was struggling with quitting Buffout and every time he made some progress, the army had tried to force him back onto it. He kept refusing but couldn't be certain that they weren't still putting it in the soldier's food, though he wasn't about to worry his wife with that detail.

So date-night at the drive-in had been his idea, one that Nora resisted a couple of times because the movies had all had names like _'The Invasion from the Stars'_ or 'RALPHIE the Robot's Incredible Odyssey!'  
She had hoped to catch _'Love Sets Sail'_ but it had just finished its run. She finally gave in when her husband pointed out that "Night of the Fishmen's Revenge!" was showing next. His face lit up and Nora glimpsed the twelve-year old he must have been, bright green eyes shining and cheeks rounded out with his wide grin - an expression she hadn't seen in far too long. Her Nate did love those silly Grognak comics and his ridiculous monster movies.

* * *

Engines were turned off; candy, popcorn and Nuka Colas were purchased from the usherettes. The sun set in perfect timing as the projector flickered to life, showcasing the usual guidelines for 'everyone's movie enjoyment', several commercials, a Vault-Tec cartoon and then finally, the main feature.

Nate put a relaxed arm around Nora's shoulders and she snuggled into the touch.

The announcer's deep, theatrical voice began poetically,

_"Out of the mist and slime,  
Of a time before the history of man,  
Birthed from the deep of Earth's unexplored oceans,  
Comes an abomination science cannot comprehend…  
To menace the Earth!  
And attack!"_

_Music swelled and Nora pecked her husband's cheek. His eyes were glued to the screen, hers caught a glimpse in the rear view mirror as she resumed her recline._

_"Oh! Jenny's here, darling. You know the friend I made at the coffee shop?"_

_"Mm hmm."_

_Credits were rolling now:  
 _Carl Dickson as - Captain Buchanan  
Synthia Marsh as - Sandy FitzGerald  
Kit Denning as - Doug Flanagan  
Anton Collins as - the Old Fisherman  
Introducing Mae Whitley as - Dottie__

_"Oh!" Exclaimed Nora." That's Jenny's friend from the theatre! She mentioned that Mae got into movies last year."_

_"Good for her," mumbled Nate around a mouthful of popcorn._

__With Nikolai Barsuvian as "The Fish Man."_ _

__In "Terrorvision!"_ _

_"Looks like she's here with her fiancé, too. Quite a dapper chap…"_

_Nate looked over, a tiny frown on his brow. "Hon, hush wouldya please? Movie's startin'."_

_She giggled and made a mock zipper motion over her mouth. He leaned over and whispered (as on screen a boat was tossed about in a stormy sea and the camera zoomed in), "Well that's no good, how'm I gonna kiss ya, knockout?" and 'unzipped' it again._

_They smiled warmly at each other, kissed briefly and returned their attention to the screen where the Captain of the boat - a dashing hero with a short, dark moustache and eyebrows, one preferring a high perch and one low - shouted orders to his skipper._

_The music sank, dark and ominous as the hero's words reverberated through the in-car speaker:_

__"Like the Red Menace we face by day, these creatures of the deep dark will never give us mercy, Doug, you better believe that!"_ _

_Nora squeezed his hand. She had joked about the movie being cheesy but here she was, getting thoroughly carried along with it. Nate's gaze flicked to her illuminated face, a warm smile spreading between the arms of his bikers' moustache._

_The snacks were low, the storyline at a climax. Nora was pressing into Nate's side, squeezing his hand. The heroine was in deadly peril but Vincent Nathaniel Hudson hadn't felt this safe for a long time._

__I can't stand here, Doug! Not while they have Sandy! Who knows what un-American filth they could be doing to her!"_ _

_That sparked a mischievous thought from Nate of what he could get up to when they got home._

_Nora's friend-of-a-friend showed up as 'Dottie', leading the Captain to the secret underwater entrance. The love-interest was rescued, the terrible monster defeated in a nail-biting tussle, the music came to a crescendo and animated curtains fell, the legend 'THE END' appearing in majestic script._

_Nora turned to Nate. "Did you enjoy that, hon?"_

_"Not nearly as much as I'm going to enjoy repeating that rescue when I get you home!"_

_Nora laughed. "Vincent?" she began, quietly.  
He knew she was about to say something serious when she used his first name. He silently caressed her cheek in response, waiting. _

_"How about we try for a baby again?"  
He kissed her quickly before she could see the joyful tears well in his eyes, though she felt them on her own cheek. Pulling away, she wiped her face and smiled._

_"My hero," she said._

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carl Summers, stage name Carl Dickson, is the OC of my Real Life Romanced Companion, who also wrote the snippets of movie script for this chapter.
> 
> You can see it, along with the movie poster, at   
> https://theartofblossoming.tumblr.com/post/641995781184880640/2-movie-night


	3. Adopting an Animal

2075 - SANCTUARY HILLS

Nora slid the last book onto the shelf and started to put the large empty box out with the garbage then changed her mind. She stowed it in the utility instead and looked at her watch: 10.27am. She'd better change.

Twenty minutes later she was out the door with perfect hair and makeup, a light pale green coat on with a cherry pink scarf against the Spring wind. The car started smoothly and before too long had arrived at Boston Airport, its tower gleaming in the sun.

She parked in the section set aside for officer's family and walked to the airport lounge, purchasing a La Coiffe magazine and a coffee. 

Almost an hour later, Staff-Sergeant Vincent 'Nate' Hudson strode through the gate. His beret and uniform showing little signs of the long flight, though Nora could see it in his face. Nevertheless, he dropped his kitbag and flung his arms as wide as his smile. She was there in an instant, the long-awaited kiss now a warm reality.

"So good to have you back, darling! I'll bet you can't wait to get home. Guess what? I _finally_ unpacked the last box!"

"Oh, I won't recognise the place, honey! You're right," said Nate, scooping up his pack from the floor, "I _can't_ wait to get home… but we'll need to take a detour."

Nora's eyebrows quirked in a way that Vincent found adorable. He kissed her forehead. "You'll soon see, my darling. Let's get this in the trunk."

He took the wheel, heading over to Malden. Nora knew it was useless to try to pry any information out of her stubborn husband, so she changed the topic.

"So is there any hope of that promotion, dear? Or are you retiring from service? You've almost done your fifteen years."

"What, promotion to Sergeant First Class? Oh, they offered it to me alright. I turned it down."

"You did what!"

"I didn't like the conditions. Besides, I don't wanna become career military and end up like uncle _Ryan_ " he added tartly. He glanced over to gauge his wife's reaction and saw only sympathy.

"They wanted me to move state and sign up for another fifteen years. As it is, things have been heating up. We've all had a mandatory two extra years of service added to our contracts."

"That's outrageous, hon! They can't do that!"

"Can and did. It'll be in the news soon but in small print. If you can find a legal reason they've overstepped, then by all means, write to my C.O. He's as pissed as the rest of us."

Nate slowed and turned into a driveway, then turned the engine off.

"Here we are."

"Isn't this Mr. and Mrs. Fischer's place?"

"Sure is. They're expecting us, come on."

The door was answered by a diminuitive lady with mostly grey hair tied in a bun. 

"Vincent! Eleanora! Welcome, welcome! Uwe is round the back yard, come through, come!" said the woman with a germanic lilt.

"Thanks, Edith."

The three went through a living room that contained more doilies and crochet than either had seen in a long time. 

"Keeping busy I see, Mrs. Fischer?"

"Yes, well, with Klaus oversees I needs must worry my hands over something, my dear." 

Nate laid a hand gently on the older woman's arm. "Fisch'll be back next week. Sorry I couldn't get him a flight on this rotation."

"Oh, not your fault dear. Here we are. Uwe, they're here!" She shouted sternly to her husband as the back door opened. Nora stepped through to see Mr. Fischer playing with several Alsatian puppies, a big smile almost hidden in his white beard. 

"Ah! Vincent! Nora you are lovely as ever. Well then, one of these three is for you!"

Nora's mouth fell in surprise. "A dog, Nate? Why, I thought we might get a little bird or a cat. Are you sure?"

Nate took his wife to one side. "Look, hon, you know I'm not so keen on birds. Cats are cool but they can't protect you when I'm not here. Besides, we have great place for a dog. Think of those beautiful morning walks around the lake, we could train it to fetch your slippers and do tricks. It'd be great company."

Nora's uncertain expression melted into a smile as she saw the puppies play and she stepped toward Nate's friend's father.

"So, who do we have here then?"

"Two boys and a girl. No names yet. This boy is lively, this one is quiet and the girl," he motioned over to where one puppy sat on an old red blanket in a wooden box, "is as sweet as apple strudel!"

Nate and Nora squatted down on the well-kept lawn and as they did so, the little girl emerged from her den, padded up to them, sniffed Nate and Nora in turn and licked their hands.

"Looks like _you_ are the ones who have been chosen, _meine Lieben_!" said Mrs. Fischer, smiling.

"Oh, she's lovely." Nora turned to her husband with a scowl. "Vincent Nathaniel Hudson, how dare you ambush me with such cuteness?" Nora asked, hitting him playfully with her gloves.

He just chuckled. "I'd better let you name her, then."

"Quite so. Personally, I've always liked the name 'Millie'."

"Whuff!" said Millie, wagging her tail and rolling over.

"Oh look, dear, she has a little heart-shaped pad on her back paw!"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Uwe said. "Vet's checked her over, all healthy. He said we none of us are made perfect, hey?"

"Good job I saved that last box, isn't it, girl? We'll make you a snug and cosy bed!" Nora cooed.

* * *  
2287 - RED ROCKET

"Woof!"

"Good boy, Dogmeat. Thanks for helping me with those giant molerats. Hey, know any tricks, boy?"

Dogmeat sat up on his hind paws, imitating humans. He then rolled over and Vin spotted that one of his pads was misshapen; like a little heart-shaped cushion. 

"Well, look at that! Guess I found my dog after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find an illustration of Millie which is based on a Fan's real pup named Dogmeat over on my Tumblr @theartofblossoming
> 
> Vin already had a fic-canon friend called Fischer. I chose his parents to be the breeders before I found this fact:
> 
> "Fischer is an Alsatian surname, derived from the profession of the fisherman. The name Fischer is the fourth most common German surname." - Wikipedia


	4. Hallowe'en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fallout 76 inspired poem.

Every day is Hallowe'en  
In Appalachia's mountains  
There's always something in the woods  
And blood that sprays like fountains

The bats have gotten crazy big  
The frogs have all mutated  
And take a sip of that blue-brew  
You'll be disorientated

It's always spooky since the bombs  
Came down, irradiated  
The decorations: heads on sticks  
Your pals, decapitated

That bloke in green? It ain't a costume.  
He's a Supermutant  
His pooch will call, an eerie howl  
Let's hope you are triumphant!

It's hard to find the fluffy here,  
In wilds that hide the Sheepsquatch  
Though his plushie is cute, I must admit  
It's those quills you really need to watch  
As he soaks up bullets like a sponge  
As you dodge and weave and duck and lunge

But if you're left standing at the end of the day   
Then your C.A.M.P. gains a Sheepsquatch rug, hooray!  
Now hide within your sanctuary  
Because, for goodness' sake, it's February.


	5. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent wasn't prepared to be suddenly parenting a ten year old. He struggles to connect with the synth boy but MacCready knows the way to open Vin's heart: food.

"Hey, Dad. Can we do something together today?" Shaun asked Vincent.

_And there it is. The radstag in the headlamp look. I better do something, quick._ "I just need a quick word with your dad first. Can you go see if Duncan's awake yet?"

"Sure thing, Pa."

Vincent snapped back to alertness. "What's up, Mac? We got trouble?"

"Only of the parenting variety. Look, Vin, I know this is taking you a while to get used to but he's your son!"

" _Our_ son," Vin interjected.

"Well, yeah. Which is why I'm trying to tell you to stop looking shellshocked every time the kid talks to you." Vin started to object but MacCready laid a hand on his chest. "He just needs you. And you, believe it or not, need him. Second chance, remember? Plus, he dared you to be his dad. So go show him something you love, share it with him."

Vin looked unconvinced. "Easy as that?"

"As easy as that. Hey, Carla's here. Maybe she got some new ingredients in. Y'hear about the Blue Horizon Caravan up from Appalachia? They all claim to be descended from Vault Dwellers! 'Reclaimers' or somethin' they call themselves. Supposed to be a tough bunch…"

"Dadda! Vin-Pop!" said Duncan, rubbing sleep from his little eyes. He let go of Shaun's hand and MacCready scooped him up, tipped him upside-down and back again and both dads kissed a cheek. 

Vincent put an arm around Shaun's shoulders, pulling him to his side. "Wanna help me cook today, kiddo?"

"Sure but… shouldn't we have breakfast first?"

"What did you think we were going to cook?" Vin ruffled Shaun's hair, a deeper shade of auburn than his own, thanks to Nora's brunette locks. He paused, his fingers still tangled, the playful smile wilting for a moment.

_That's part of the problem,_ thought Mac. _He sees so much of her in him. I know exactly how that feels._

Mac spoke, jarring Vin out of his reverie. "Get there quick, she might have milk. Did last time."

"Get out!" Vin exclaimed. The local brahmin weren't currently producing anything fit for human consumption, though the calves didn't seem to mind the thick, greenish stuff.

"No, you get out, you two. Before Marcy buys it all up!" Mac grinned as Vin sped out of the door, with Shaun, laughing, at his heels.

"Mornin' Carla. Milk?" Vin panted.

"Two bottles left, I'd drink it today if I were you. Hey, you break it, you buy it, short stuff!"

Shaun jumped and pulled his hand away from the electromagnet that had attracted his curiosity.

"Want that, buddy?" asked Vin, pointing to it.

"Um. Yes please, sir. I have an idea for a race car toy for Duncan."

"Got toy cars already?"

"Only one."

Carla produced an almost pristine, Nuka World painted car and waggled it at the pair of them. "Anything else I can offload today, Hudsons?"

"Milk, magnet, car… got any spices?"

"A few. Take your pick."

Vin found a small jar of cinnamon and paid the surly woman. 

When they got back to the house, Mac had left a note saying that he and Duncan had gone for a walk to get an appetite up. Mac never usually had a problem with that and Vincent knew that he was giving him some time alone with Shaun.

They put their purchases away, washed their hands and Vin set out several ingredients.

"First off, we need to put a little white vinegar in this milk." Shaun made a face. "We need buttermilk! Just give it five or ten minutes. See, a little acid in there - I used to use lemon juice but I haven't seen a lemon this side of the apocalypse."

"So cooking is kinda like chemistry then, Dad?"

"It _is_ chemistry! The edible sort." He grinned. Vin loved his food.

"What are we making?" Shaun asked, his eyes wide.

" 'Donut Holes' "- just like Mom used to make.

"Don't tease me. Holes are nothing," he pouted.

"No, really! They're little round donuts that are real quick to make. Regular ones take a lot more time but we're all hungry, aren't we?"

"I guess. I mean, my tummy feels hollow."

"Got about this much room?" asked Vin, circling a donut-hole shape with his thumb and forefinger.

"It might be bigger. If I like the donuts."

Vincent chuckled and set about arranging scales, mixing bowls and utensils, plus a large pan with a lot of cooking oil. "Let me do the cooking, alright? The oil gets real hot."

"Why, do synths melt?"

"What? For.. crap's sake, boy. I thought Curie had explained to you. This," he pinched Shaun's cheek, "is just as biological as I am. Just it was… cultured, not home-grown, is all. So you can get burnt just like any other kid!"

Vin heard himself and realised that he'd finally stopped thinking of Shaun as 'not a real boy' and smiled. "But you get to mix the ingredients, okay?"

Shaun measured out flour, sugar, baking powder and salt. He mixed the sugar and cinnamon ready to coat  
the 'holes' once cooked and Vin set the oil to heat.

* * *   
Duncan rode in on MacCready's shoulders, his hunger turning to grumpiness. Mac lifted him off and set him gently on the ground and opened the front door to peals of laughter. 

They went through the livingroom, turned right into the hall and stopped short at the door to the little kitchen on the left.

Duncan forgot his brewing tantrum and squealed with laughter.

"What in the name of Grognak's Axe happened here?!" Mac's eyes went wide and his forehead wrinkled until it looked like he _screwed_ his cap on.

Pre-war man and synthetic boy were covered in white dust and red from laughing. 

"Papa!!" The flour bag popped!" wheezed Shaun through hysterics. 

"Hey *cough* heh, break *cough* fast is ready!" Vin pointed to the floor where a trail of smallish, floury footprints led to their dining room. "We're just getting cleaned up."

"Why do I get the impression you needed less cleaning up just before we got in?"

Vincent and Shaun glanced guiltily at each other and burst out laughing again.

_Boom. I never miss._ thought MacCready smugly. He shouted out, "Better get cleaned up quick before Dunc and I clean up this plate!" Duncan just grinned up at him like a hamster, a donut in each cheek.


	6. Kiss in the Rain

It didn't matter what the weather threw at them when Nate came home. He always treasured that 'Welcome home, darling' kiss.

Find the picture here: 

<https://theartofblossoming.tumblr.com/post/642362820983455745/6-kiss-in-the-rain> "/>


	7. Huddling for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of a two-part story:   
> **Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

Vincent Hudson-MacCready, Sentinel of the Brotherhood and General of the Minutemen stepped out of his front door, sipping hot, milky coffee from a clean white mug.  
The sky was pale blue and the steam from the beverage mingled with his visible breath.

"Bit fresh today, hey Huggybear?" said Mac, wandering up behind and wrapping his arms around his husband's strong trunk. 

"Freezing. Actually freezing, I think. Wonder if we'll get snow? Used to snow most every winter in Boston. Guess the radiation turned up the thermostat a few notches."

"Turned up the what, now? Your speaking twenty-first century again, Vin."

Vincent chuckled softly. "It's a…"  
He was interrupted by a shrill vibration from his PIPboy. 

"Ahh, well that's our weekend down the sinkhole," Vin sighed. 

MacCready peered around his muscular shoulder. "Verti _bot_ located? What, like an automated 'bird?"

"Yeah, a cargo bot. Used to use those in the field to get supply drops. Wonder how long this one's been flyin' around?"  
"Think it could be pre-war? Might be some pretty valuable stuff inside."  
"Well, Proctors Quinlan and Teagan want us to find out. Hey boys! Shaun! Duncan!"  
The kids appeared at their doorway. Duncan was ten now and almost as tall as Shaun, who looked the same as he ever had.   
"Grab your packs, it's Uncle Dan's turn to watch you two." Shaun's face lit up, Duncan grumbled but went to pack his favourite knick-knacks for the day.  
"We'd best break out the fleece bomber jackets. Gloves too. Lookin' at the co-ords, its just off the PIPboy's grid. We're gonna have to navigate the old fashioned way. Oh and grab the rope and axe from the basement wouldya, bun?"

* * *  
Vin and Mac passed the Vault and walked past a small outpost with an Ally railsign. Vin frowned, clenched his jaw and said nothing but moved on.  
The landscape sloped up as they approached the ancient, weathered mountain. Mac startled suddenly, looking up for whatever had prickled his nose.  
"What the frag?"  
Another lazy snowflake settled onto Vincent's moustache. He looked up. "Well, whaddya know? Snow!"

The footing became more treacherous further up. "There used to be a road here somewhere, goes right over by the peak, couple switchbacks we can hop over. There's a shack we can rest in. I used to bring Vonnie up here on the Mistress," Vin panted, picking up the pace as well as a large stick to walk with. MacCready followed suit and found one of his own. Their breath became clouds scurrying before them on a stern breeze.

* * *  
The back of the old road was broken. The jagged end stopped abruptly, short of the mountain shack's approach. The lip of tarmac poised above a recently formed cave beneath. It hung open as if the mountain itself was frozen in a gasp of shock that mankind had loosed such terrible destruction. A little below, in their only clear path but still distant, were a group of glowing, moving _things_.

MacCready raised his sight to his eye. "Well, this isn't good."

A growl was heard, by the men and the glowing creatures at once: a deep, rumbling yao guai alarm call - and it was getting louder as the beast fled toward Vincent and MacCready.

More snow fell suddenly, as if an old feather pillow had torn. Vin gripped his rifle in shaking hands; shaking not through the reverberations of old trauma this time but through lack of warmth.

"I count four - no, five. Two glowing deathclaws we could handle but not _five_. We have to jump down, now!"

It was a fair way down. Mac suddenly wished that they had brought their power armour, though Vin had had experience of trying to climb snowy mountains in a suit of T-51which had run out of antifreeze. And they were all out of antifreeze.

They landed in a thin blanket of snow, rolled and stood into a crouch. The dire-camp of deathclaws had caught up to their fast food so they didn't notice the two figures just uphill creep back into the shallow cave.

Mac brushed snow off his peak and jacket with an unimpressed face as it melted into his goatee. "Oh, great! So first we're gonna get _cold_ , then we're gonna get _wet_ …"

"Aaand then w-we're gonna get _colderrr_ shivered Vincent. 

"Well, we're stuck here until they move on. Can we get fire support?" 

Vin looked at his PIPboy, flicking to the meteorology tab that Dr. Li had installed. They were off-grid and the readout was shakey but it read strong inbound winds and a radiation front moving towards them. "N…No chance, too dangerous to ffffly in these conditions. I ww..wouldn't risk it."

"Alright, flyboy, so we have to dig in. I can't risk a fire, though, they'd smell the smoke," Mac nodded toward the deathclaws. 

"I th..thought animals rr..ran from fire?" 

"Most do. Deathclaws know humans make fire though and humans are.."

"Food. Alrrr..ighty. I'm fff… freezin', Mac."

MacCready's own hands were still toasty warm inside his gloves, his toes cosy inside red woollen socks. He pulled off one of his own and one of Vin's thick gloves to feel his fingers. They were worryingly chilly.

"How can you be so big and still be so cold?" Mac attempted to rub and blow life back into them, replaced the glove and did the same with the other hand.

Outside, the white flakes had become a bright, acid-green. The PIPboy's geiger counter grumbled in harmony with the radstorm's thunder. "Oh crap. Rad-X all round, Vin. Here, put the sleepin' bag round us both," Mac ordered. He removed his hat, pulled his scarf up over his head and folded it over his nose, then replaced his cap. He tugged Vin's ushanka hat down and fastened the flaps under his chin.

For half an hour they huddled together for warmth, watching the green, radioactive snow fall. Vin shed a tear, which froze to his cheek. "Evvveenn rrruuined sssnoww," he stuttured. 

Mac stood up suddenly. "We're gonna freeze to death if we stay here, Vin."

"Sstay wwhere? Arre we inn the ttrench?"

"In the trench, what Vin? Oh. No."

MacCready recognised that haunted look. Vin didn't know where he was. He was too cold and not with it. What was it Curie had called it? Hippo thermal something? It didn't matter. If he didn't get Vin warmed up soon, he could die.

_The shack. If it has a hotplate, that'd be a start. Maybe I cure lure the deathclaws.. plural. Deathclaws plural. Glowing ones at that, no **Robert** , you idiot, try again. Okay. I could climb it. Sneak up, grab supplies, sneak back._

He emptied his pack of everything non-essential, wrapped his own sleeping bag around Vin and made him drink a purified water. Some of it sloshed over his chin; Mac dried him. "Keep moving, Vin! Hey, grab me some loose rocks, okay? I'll be back soon, just heading to the shack. Y'hear me?"

"Shshack. Get rrocks. C…copy that." Vin shuffled around making a pile of pebbles and stones. With worry etched deep into his face, Mac turned and left.

* * *  
All he could think of was being trapped and frozen. He saw her face, pale except for where a mortal rose bloomed on her temple, arms empty of the child that should have warmed them. 

_Snap out of it, Vinnie. No.. oh no..where's Mac? My guardian angel desert me? Rocks. He needs rocks. Why? My fingers won't grasp._

_Commander, what are you doing here? [Come on man, heat those rocks. You wanna die in this frozen hellhole?] No, sir. Laser rifle… rocks. Shoot the rock, heat it up. Stay alive._

The sound of the shot caught the ear of the Alpha Glowing Deathclaw through the invigorating death-chant of the radstorm. Its belly was full but still, prey had called. 

_Shit that was loud. My ear's ringing. Better swap to the silenced shotgun just in case the Reds heard me._ Vin fumbled with his weapon strap, fingers reluctant to obey commands. Thunder echoed closer. Hail fell. No, not thunder, not hailstones. Deathclaw steps, rattling rubble.

The dull green light was dimmed. The thunder was inside the cave.

**Boom.**

* * *  
Mac checked behind him again. No, they'd moved on, out of sight. His gut felt queasy, a sure sign that he needed another dose of Rad-X and maybe a Radaway. No chance whilst he was clinging to the mountainside like a hair on a ghoul's bald head. 

At least the snow had stopped. He inched his way up to where the other side of that road lay, one corner drooping down; a friend offering a hand up. He took it, buried the axe in the compacted earth nearby and hauled himself up.

The cabin was locked but his clever lover had taught him how to tickle it with a bobbypin…just…so. Click.   
Inside it was untouched. A thick layer of dust reassured MacCready that not even radroaches had been in here since... since Vincent went into that freezer.

The thought of his beloved freezing to unconsciousness brought a sharp, painful focus along with it. Mac rummaged around and found a thick quilt, a metal bucket and a hotplate. The rest was just junk or mouldy food. He strapped his acquisitions to his back and fled the wooden building. 

As he glanced around for threats, he spotted the tip of a vertibot wing. "Found you! Mission can ff..frickin' wait, though."

It wasn't his conscience putting the brakes on a curse. The snow had returned, a paler shade of green this time and getting lighter but the wind's whip was still barbed. MacCready was getting very, very cold.

He dropped down to the shallow cave only for his adrenaline to kick in, squeezing his chest around a pounding heart. A glowing deathclaw was right in front of him, blocking the entrance. It took a moment for MacCready to realise that the monster was dead because even a couple of feet away, he could feel its warmth. Another wave of shock hit him as he remembered just how shallow that cave was and how klutzy Vincent had been, fumbling with numbed hands.

There was no way he could move the thing so he had to clamber up and under its arm, dragging his package with him.

* * *

_Sound was muffled. He couldn't quite hear his own shuddering breaths and the light was dimmer, somehow. Vincent shuffled closer to the laser-heated boulder but it was barely warm. Suddenly, something was pushing into the cave, grunting, scraping but he didn't have the strength to lift his weapon. He vaguely saw the pod door lower down over him again and felt his extremities go numb. Someone was looking at him through the glass_

"Vin? Vincent? Shit. Stay awake, love, stay with me. Okay… um… ohhh you're not gonna thank me for this."

MacCready took out his combat knife and widened the hole in the belly of the still faintly glowing deathclaw. Innards slithered steaming onto the floor.

"Eeurggh!" He turned his scarf-covered nose away. "They smell so much worse… on the inside!" he complained. He undressed Vin down to his pants, pushed a sleeping bag into the warm cavity and struggled to move his boyfriend. "What was it your Pop used to say to you Vin? Hungh… Hudson men… uhhh… built like brick .. uff... shithouses! Come on, bear, help me out. Nice warm bed to climb into here. That's it. Yucchhhh. Sorry love. Need to borrow your PIP boy."

There was no chance of getting a med-team by 'bird, so he flicked to the closest radio channel. It was as snowy as the sky but a voice came through:

[Diesel Double-R, here, read you Longshot. Position? Over.]

Mac described the nearest grid co-ordinates, and the landmarks; the broken road, shack and cave.

[Be advised, four dea…um, tangos: Golf Delta.. fraggit. Glowing Deathclaws, Dan. Advise BFGs and caution, over.]

[Copy that, Longshot, over.]

[Diesel, I'm proceeding with mission. Target is one hundred yards from shack. I'll be back by the time you arrive. Over.]

[Longshot…. Don't take any stupid risks, soldier. Over and out.]

MacCready filled the bucket with rocks and set it on the hotplate as near as was safe to Vin. He covered him with the quilt, pushing it in around him and making faces at the squishy noises. He pulled some rations from Vin's pack and ate them, even though it turned out to be mirelurk jerky. Well, at least it would keep him going, even if it _was_ disgusting. How did Vincent like this stuff?

He pushed his way out of the hole, retraced his steps and hand-holds, though the dire-camp seemed to have moved on, thankfully. He reached the crashed vertibot quickly and shot off the lock. 

"So what are we risking our lives for here? This better be good…" Mac opened the crate. "Oh thank Grognak," he breathed as he started to fill his backpack.

_Warmth seeped back into his upper limbs. Vin was vaguely aware of someone climbing into bed with him, warm and lithe and familiar. He forced his eyes open. Lashes that were laced and unwilling finally relented and he saw MacCready. Blue eyes had never looked so warm._

"Vin, I'm here Huggybear, you're gonna be okay. Dan's on his way. I got the drop, it was worth it. Just. Just keep breathin'."

Their faces were too close to focus on each other. Vin whispered something, too faint. Again, just audible this time: "Kiss me."

Mac removed his glove, pulled the scarf from his nose and tugged it past the snag of his beard. He brought his bare hand to Vin's cold cheek and very, very softly, kissed his chapped lips. He turned slightly to press his warm cheek to Vincent's cold one and all he could hear was their combined heartbeats.

The thumping was music to MacCready's ears. _Still alive, still alive_ it sang to him. The wind outside whistled past the gap, having a tumultuos tantrum that it had been refused entry. The snow fell more sparesely now in a darkening sky. Mac wanted to sleep but knew that neither of them should.

Lightning flashed outside. No, not lightning. A searchlight. A headlamp. Two figures in full power armour dragged the cooling corpse back, dragging the two freezing men with it.

"Woah, we're in here! Dan?"

"Ingenious." The first power armour suit spread wide, framework like the arms of a snowflake. Diesel Dan, formerly Paladin Danse, stepped out. Mac threw his jacket on again and dressed Vin quickly as Dan administered a Stimpak. 

"It's gettin' dark, we gotta getta shuffle on!" drawled a voice from the second powered suit. 

"Sturges?" Vin muttered. "No antifreeze. How?" he mumbled.

"Well is that how you kept yourself awake, cowboy? Got those engineer cogs turning, eh?"

Vin's grin cracked through his ice-flecked moustache.

"Homemade, Big cat. Water an' abraxo an' old cologne, my friend."

"Well _that_ would have been useful to know, wouldn't it, Hudson?" Mac chided softly. 

Dan carried Vin whilst Sturges carried the packs and the supply drop. They reached the clinic at Sanctuary by midnight, where both Curie and Knight-Captain Cade were waiting for their return. Shaun and Duncan were tucked up asleep in bed at home, with Preston snoring gently on the sofa, Dogmeat curled up by his thigh.

Cade gave MacCready a hot drink and a clean bill of health. Vincent, he deduced, had been tipped into mild hypothermia unnaturally quickly as his body held a cellular memory of cryostasis. As a survival response it had quite literally opted for freeze over fight or flight in an attempt at self-preservation. Vin took a couple of days to fully recover, from the rads as well as the cold but was cosy at home with his family before long.

"So, my nice warm cinnamon bun, what did we put ourselves on the line for this time?"

Mac grinned. Let's just say Curie is already drawing up plans to add a medical pharmacy to the clinic. Two more medical vertibots have been recovered whilst you were…"  
Vin drew close…  
"…also,"   
…put his large, gentle hands on Mac's cheeks…  
"… recovering," he muttered into a long, deep, warm kiss.


	8. Hiding from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of the two-part story:
> 
> **Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

_The shack. If it has a hotplate, that'd be a start. Maybe I cure lure the deathclaws.. plural. Deathclaws plural. Glowing ones at that, no **Robert** , you idiot, try again. Okay. I could climb it. Sneak up, grab supplies, sneak back._

He emptied his pack of everything non-essential, wrapped his own sleeping bag around Vin and made him drink a purified water. Some of it sloshed over his chin; Mac dried him. "Keep moving, Vin! Hey, grab me some loose rocks, okay? I'll be back soon, just heading to the shack. Y'hear me?"

"Shshack. Get rrocks. C…copy that." Vin shuffled around making a pile of pebbles and stones. With worry etched deep into his face, Mac turned and left.

* * *  
All he could think of was being trapped and frozen. He saw her face, pale except for where a mortal rose bloomed on her temple, arms empty of the child that should have warmed them. 

_Snap out of it, Vinnie. No.. oh no..where's Mac? My guardian angel desert me? Rocks. He needs rocks. Why? My fingers won't grasp._

_Commander, what are you doing here? [Come on man, heat those rocks. You wanna die in this frozen hellhole?] No, sir. Laser rifle… rocks. Shoot the rock, heat it up. Stay alive._

The sound of the shot caught the ear of the Alpha Glowing Deathclaw through the invigorating death-chant of the radstorm. Its belly was full but still, prey had called. 

_Shit that was loud. My ear's ringing. Better swap to the silenced shotgun just in case the Reds heard me._ Vin fumbled with his weapon strap, fingers reluctant to obey commands. Thunder echoed closer. Hail fell. No, not thunder, not hailstones. Deathclaw steps, rattling rubble.

The dull green light was dimmed. The thunder was inside the cave.

**Boom.**

* * *  
Mac checked behind him again. No, they'd moved on, out of sight. His gut felt queasy, a sure sign that he needed another dose of Rad-X and maybe a Radaway. No chance whilst he was clinging to the mountainside like a hair on a ghoul's bald head. 

At least the snow had stopped. He inched his way up to where the other side of that road lay, one corner drooping down; a friend offering a hand up. He took it, buried the axe in the compacted earth nearby and hauled himself up.

The cabin was locked but his clever lover had taught him how to tickle it with a bobbypin…just…so. Click.  
Inside it was untouched. A thick layer of dust reassured MacCready that not even radroaches had been in here since... since Vincent went into that freezer.

The thought of his beloved freezing to unconsciousness brought a sharp, painful focus along with it. Mac rummaged around and found a thick quilt, a metal bucket and a hotplate. The rest was just junk or mouldy food. He strapped his acquisitions to his back and fled the wooden building. 

As he glanced around for threats, he spotted the tip of a vertibot wing. "Found you! Mission can ff..frickin' wait, though."

It wasn't his conscience putting the brakes on a curse. The snow had returned, a paler shade of green this time and getting lighter but the wind's whip was still barbed. MacCready was getting very, very cold.

He dropped down to the shallow cave only for his adrenaline to kick in, squeezing his chest around a pounding heart. A glowing deathclaw was right in front of him, blocking the entrance. It took a moment for MacCready to realise that the monster was dead because even a couple of feet away, he could feel its warmth. Another wave of shock hit him as he remembered just how shallow that cave was and how klutzy Vincent had been, fumbling with numbed hands.

There was no way he could move the thing so he had to clamber up and under its arm, dragging his package with him.

* * *

_Sound was muffled. He couldn't quite hear his own shuddering breaths and the light was dimmer, somehow. Vincent shuffled closer to the laser-heated boulder but it was barely warm. Suddenly, something was pushing into the cave, grunting, scraping but he didn't have the strength to lift his weapon. He vaguely saw the pod door lower down over him again and felt his extremities go numb. Someone was looking at him through the glass_

"Vin? Vincent? Shit. Stay awake, love, stay with me. Okay… um… ohhh you're not gonna thank me for this."

MacCready took out his combat knife and widened the hole in the belly of the still faintly glowing deathclaw. Innards slithered steaming onto the floor.

"Eeurggh!" He turned his scarf-covered nose away. "They smell so much worse… on the inside!" he complained. He undressed Vin down to his pants, pushed a sleeping bag into the warm cavity and struggled to move his boyfriend. "What was it your Pop used to say to you Vin? Hungh… Hudson men… uhhh… built like brick .. uff... shithouses! Come on, bear, help me out. Nice warm bed to climb into here. That's it. Yucchhhh. Sorry love. Need to borrow your PIP boy."

There was no chance of getting a med-team by 'bird, so he flicked to the closest radio channel. It was as snowy as the sky but a voice came through:

[Diesel Double-R, here, read you Longshot. Position? Over.]

Mac described the nearest grid co-ordinates, and the landmarks; the broken road, shack and cave.

[Be advised, four dea…um, tangos: Golf Delta.. fraggit. Glowing Deathclaws, Dan. Advise BFGs and caution, over.]

[Copy that, Longshot, over.]

[Diesel, I'm proceeding with mission. Target is one hundred yards from shack. I'll be back by the time you arrive. Over.]

[Longshot…. Don't take any stupid risks, soldier. Over and out.]

MacCready filled the bucket with rocks and set it on the hotplate as near as was safe to Vin. He covered him with the quilt, pushing it in around him and making faces at the squishy noises. He pulled some rations from Vin's pack and ate them, even though it turned out to be mirelurk jerky. Well, at least it would keep him going, even if it _was_ disgusting. How did Vincent like this stuff?

He pushed his way out of the hole, retraced his steps and hand-holds, though the dire-camp seemed to have moved on, thankfully. He reached the crashed vertibot quickly and shot off the lock. 

"So what are we risking our lives for here? This better be good…" Mac opened the crate. "Oh thank Grognak," he breathed as he started to fill his backpack.

_Warmth seeped back into his upper limbs. Vin was vaguely aware of someone climbing into bed with him, warm and lithe and familiar. He forced his eyes open. Lashes that were laced and unwilling finally relented and he saw MacCready. Blue eyes had never looked so warm._

"Vin, I'm here Huggybear, you're gonna be okay. Dan's on his way. I got the drop, it was worth it. Just. Just keep breathin'."

Their faces were too close to focus on each other. Vin whispered something, too faint. Again, just audible this time: "Kiss me."

Mac removed his glove, pulled the scarf from his nose and tugged it past the snag of his beard. He brought his bare hand to Vin's cold cheek and very, very softly, kissed his chapped lips. He turned slightly to press his warm cheek to Vincent's cold one and all he could hear was their combined heartbeats, all he could see were three stars in the sky. 

The thumping was music to MacCready's ears. _Still alive, still alive_ it sang to him. The wind outside whistled past the gap, having a tumultuos tantrum that it had been refused entry. The snow fell more sparesely now in a darkening sky. Mac wanted to sleep but knew that neither of them should.

Lightning flashed outside. No, not lightning. A searchlight. A headlamp. Two figures in full power armour dragged the cooling corpse back, dragging the two freezing men with it.

"Woah, we're in here! Dan?"

"Ingenious." The first power armour suit spread wide, framework like the arms of a snowflake. Diesel Dan, formerly Paladin Danse, stepped out. Mac threw his jacket on again and dressed Vin quickly as Dan administered a Stimpak. 

"It's gettin' dark, we gotta getta shuffle on!" drawled a voice from the second powered suit. 

"Sturges?" Vin muttered. "No antifreeze. How?" he mumbled.

"Well is that how you kept yourself awake, cowboy? Got those engineer cogs turning, eh?"

Vin's grin cracked through his ice-flecked moustache.

"Homemade, Big cat. Water an' abraxo an' old cologne, my friend."

"Well _that_ would have been useful to know, wouldn't it, Hudson?" Mac chided softly. 

Dan carried Vin whilst Sturges carried the packs and the supply drop. They reached the clinic at Sanctuary by midnight, where both Curie and Knight-Captain Cade were waiting for their return. Shaun and Duncan were tucked up asleep in bed at home, with Preston snoring gently on the sofa, Dogmeat curled up by his thigh.

Cade gave MacCready a hot drink and a clean bill of health. Vincent, he deduced, had been tipped into mild hypothermia unnaturally quickly as his body held a cellular memory of cryostasis. As a survival response it had quite literally opted for freeze over fight or flight in an attempt at self-preservation. Vin took a couple of days to fully recover, from the rads as well as the cold but was cosy at home with his family before long.

"So, my nice warm cinnamon bun, what did we put ourselves on the line for this time?"

Mac grinned. Let's just say Curie is already drawing up plans to add a medical pharmacy to the clinic. Two more medical vertibots have been recovered whilst you were…"  
Vin drew close…  
"…also,"  
…put his large, gentle hands on Mac's cheeks…  
"… recovering," he muttered into a long, deep, warm kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the Empire Strikes Back reference! I hope you enjoyed that dollop of what a Tumblr mutual called 'hardcore [for] fluff!' It is Fallout fanfic, after all. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I do aim to respond to every comment.


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place toward the end of Vincent, Redefined Part 3. Mac and Vin are finally living together with their sons, one post-apocalyptic happy family. However, their courtship was long, difficult, awkward and they never got to have a normal date! Vin is determined to rectify that.

"You think they'll be alright?" The lines on Mac's forehead deepened as he asked.

"They'll be fine. In their element, actually. Never have seen him smile so much," Vin assured him.

"Who, Shaun or Duncan?"

"No, I was talkin' about Jun!"

Mac elbowed Vin in the ribs. "You know I meant the boys."

Vin chuckled. "I sure did… just couldn't resist teasin' you, lover."

Lover. It had taken a long time for Vin to realise that that was what they were to each other: lovers. When the realisation came, it was like a dam had burst; all the good things they'd both needed that had been held in trust were suddenly released into their realities: a home, the refurbished house in a safe location. A relationship: one that was finally expressed physically - to an extent; Vin's back injury, had forced him to go slowly. Their sons: each finding a way back to their dads.

Before he knew it, Vincent had a boyfriend and a house full of kids.… and he'd never yet taken MacCready on a proper date. Until tonight.

* * *

"Hey, bun, grab that bag over there, would ya? I'll meet you outside in a jiffy."

The bag that Vin pointed to was large and cumbersome but, to Mac's surprise, not heavy at all.

Once clear of the front door, Mac eased open the zipper on the bag, as quietly as he could, cursing with every hiss of the metal pull on the enmeshed teeth. He had only pulled it down about an inch or so, when he guiltily looked back to the house, wondering just how long Vin would be. The coast was clear, so he peered into the dark recesses of the bag through the tiny hole and saw… precisely nothing, just the outline of mysterious objects.

‘Dang’ he cursed softly. Maybe he could just ask Vin, straight out, what was in the bag, rather than all this cloak and dagger stuff. But where would be the fun in that?

Vincent appeared at the front door, carrying a bulging backpack, a hard, square leather case and the obligatory rifle. "Okay, dreamboat, let's tote."

Vin flashed a knowing grin to Mac as he strode down the street, turning right toward the small bridge over the stream.

“Where we headed to? Oh, do ya know what? Just surprise me. You lead, I’ll follow. Same as always…” Mac chuckled. He was always happy to let the big man set the pace, both privately and professionally, though sometimes that had involved a little of bit of wrangling, so Vin at least _thought_ he was taking the lead. That had been especially true in the early days of their relationship when Vin had been fighting their mutual attraction. “What did you call this little outing again? A pic-nic? What’s that mean anyway, some sort of old world thing?”

Vin stopped in his tracks and turned to Mac. He reached out and gently took the sniper's long-fingered hand, holding it gently in his large paw. "The things we lost…" he smiled sadly. "C'mon, it's not too far."

With Vault One-Eleven behind their left shoulders, they headed up the ridge. The raider hut was long abandoned but Vin let go of Mac's hand briefly to check through his scope anyway as they passed.

Mac nodded in approval at Vin’s caution. This might be a date, but that didn’t give the hostiles of the wasteland a day off, unfortunately. He felt Vin’s hand enclose around his again, and he gently squeezed Vin’s hand in return.

"The nook is just over here." They crested the ridge and dropped down a couple of feet. The slope led to an overhang, a dent in the wall of the hill with a small, previously cleared area of ground in front. Vin dumped his baggage and took Mac's other hand in his, smiling and waiting for his lover to say something.

“Well, I just love what you’ve done with the place… “ Mac’s voice trailed off, now wasn’t the time for sarcasm, not with his lover standing expectantly before him. “But seriously Vin, wouldn’t we have been more comfortable back at the house?” Mac caught a glimmer of disappointment in Vin’s green eyes, and felt a pang of guilt. “I mean, um, this is _unusual_ ”. There, that was better, slightly more positive without going overboard.

Vin gave Mac his brightest grin and unzipped the puffy bag of mystery to reveal first a large square of tarpaulin, which he smoothed out onto the slightly damp ground. Next came a patched red and white checked cloth, weighted down with a few stones and a fallen log. Next, Vin pulled out a couple of cushioned pads that had once been diner stool seats and some plastic plates that had been hiding, sandwiched between. Finally, several jars containing home-made candles. The sun was beginning to sink, gently painting the clouds as if complementing the little glass-bound flames.   
"Better, dearheart?"

“Better,” agreed Mac, nodding, slightly mollified. He gingerly sat down on the tarpaulin, and patted a cushion next to him in what he hoped was an enticing manner.  
“Would sir care to join me?”

Vincent knelt down on just one knee, turned to the strange little case and flicked open the catches.  
"Look what I found!" he declared with delight.

With great care, he pulled out a thin black disc and placed it on the circular table in the centre of the case. He lifted a curvy metal arm across, wound a handle and suddenly the nook was filled with a music that Mac had never heard before.

“Wow, that’s quite something, Vin… “ Mac was suitably impressed. “And it was just lying around, was it?” He eyed Vin with a suspicious grin. “Anyway, now it’s ours!” He hummed along to the music that was now filling the air around him.

Vin was already tapping his foot and clicking his fingers whilst his shoulders and hips moved slightly in a way Mac had never seen before.

"Care to dance?"

“Sure,” Mac got to his feet, Vin had never asked him to dance and he wasn’t going to leave him hanging. “What is that music though, don’t think I’ve heard that one before?” He watched Vin appreciatively for a few seconds, before grabbing his partner around the waist and shimmying along in time with him.

"Swing jazz, Miller's Orchestra playin' _In the Mood_." Vin smiled alluringly. "Copy me!" He did a few jaunty steps forward and backward with a little twist at the ankle. His rhythm was good but his movements were a little stiff and he was definitely blushing.

Mac decided not to comment on Vin’s blushes or make any jokes, instead he followed Vin’s lead and started to copy the bigger man’s moves. It wasn’t long before they were both dancing in time to the music easily and naturally.

The tune reached its end and Vin automatically put one arm behind Mac's waist, held his hand and tipped him over. He seemed to freeze there, breathing heavily, MacCready bent back, face to the darkening sky. The stars were coming out.

“Everything… ok?” Mac asked anxiously, his mind raced, hoping that he wouldn’t have to call on his limited first aid knowledge.

Vin answered by tilting him up, not quite all of the way and pulling MacCready into a slow, tender kiss.

Mac melted into the kiss, time seemed to stand still. He was oblivious to the rapidly cooling night air, as he surrendered to the powerful man’s embrace. When the kiss finished (and MacCready sincerely wished it hadn’t) he looked into Vin’s eyes. ‘Ok, you were right, this is romantic… Can we do that again? Please?”

Vincent pulled Mac up to standing. "Another time, lover," he smiled. "Hey, you hungry?" A new, gentler instrumental began playing.

Mac made a moue of disappointment, that kiss had been all too short. Still, food was in the offing and now that Vin had mentioned it he was starting to feel rather hungry. ‘I’m starving, Vin, what have we got?” Mac turned to rummage through the food bag but backed away hastily when Vin made shoo-ing gestures. ‘Guess, it’s a surprise then! Can’t wait to see what you got…” Mac winked at Vin in a suggestive manner.

Vincent dug about in the bags and cooler box, set a pan onto a hotplate and filled it with wine. Red wine, Mac noticed, that Vincent had _liberated_ from Cabot House. He sprinkled something into it.

The cloth he laid with flatbread, cold meat cuts, baked gourds filled with carrot and tato and, with a flourish, a tarberry jam sponge cake.

‘Do you mind if I start?’ Mac reached for one of the gourds. Now the food was right there in front of him his stomach was starting to grumble.

"Please do whilst it's still warm!" Vin handed Mac a napkin. "So, is this… alright? For a first date? Between.. well, between us?"

“Well, of course it is!” Mac leant forward and gave Vin a peck on the cheek. “It’s wonderful, thank you. I’d have been happy to do anything for a date, if it meant we’d be together. Even getting some more of that dang green paint if we were doing it together!”

Vin's belly laugh was loud in the stillness. The stars were fully out but they were cosy, in the circle of candles in jars. He took MacCready's face in his hands and, even though Mac was still chewing, kissed him.

Mac loved that Vin was relaxed around him, he hoped that it would continue back in Sanctuary Hills, now that they were ‘officially’ a couple. He gulped down the rest of his food with indecent haste, so that he could return Vin’s kiss.

They stayed kissing for a while, lost in each other. The scuttling and rustling of nocturnal (and hopefully benign) creatures became louder, and Mac reluctantly broke off the kiss as some sort of insect buzzed past his ear. ‘Ahw, why do the bugs always got to spoil things!’ he chuckled and started to pack away what was left of the food before it attracted more flying beasties.

"We can finish this once we get home," he declared as he put the food back into containers.  
Mac realised that was the best part of the date - he was going home with Vin.

They walked past Codsworth who was muttering something about 'making a mess' but greeted them with a congenial "Good Evening, gentlemen!" and floated off down the street.

“Evening, Codsworth!” Mac replied. He was first to the door so fumbled with the key and flung the door open wide, before stepping back in disbelief. ‘Vin… quick..’ he gasped, ‘I think someone’s broken in!’ He blinked, trying to clear his view, someone had definitely been in the house, but wait, were those candles flickering on the coffee table? And what were those pink things lying all around? Did something get broken? He signalled to Vin to stay back as he crept over the threshold. ‘Oh, it’s umm, ok, uh… thanks Vin..’ Mac blushed as he realised that far from the house being in a state of post-burgled disarray it was an intentional and _very romantic_ tableau of rose petals and flickering candlelight.

Vincent's rosy-cheeked smile grew as he shut the front door behind him. He dumped the bags on the couch and circled Mac's waist with his arms.

"Well, my dearheart, my guardian angel. Wait 'til you see the bedroom…"


	10. Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pre-game peek into the life of one of the Companions.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, a feeling of fantastical awe lingered.

Deec hadn’t thought of raising a family. Never thought a world like his, where feral ghouls lingered at every corner and deathclaws patrolled the edges of every town, would be worth dragging a child into. But two years ago, meeting Barbara, it had changed. His beloved Barb – the one who gave him faith, a reason not to run. She was witty, she was smart and she tolerated his bad puns. There wasn’t much more he could ask for.

The question had been popped recently. He had a feeling it was coming; the way she looked at children was unmistakable. He couldn’t deny her, but he couldn’t deny the flaws either. How would they care for a child? They lived on a farm, a small shack largely undefended. They could hold their own, but having an extra charge would put a weight on his shoulders he wasn’t sure he could handle.

That’s how they ended up at General Atomics. The factory was as worn as it could be, but as far as the eye could see there was nothing to tamper with their tourism. If the robots were still active, they’d do a good enough job at keeping out the ghouls and mutants. He’d gotten into a scuffle with a Mr Gutsy before, and he still had a scar to prove its might.

Mr Handies were just as formidable but twice as polite. Miss Nannies, though… he’d only gotten word of them. They were rarer than the other models, known to be hoarded in the factory, acting our their subroutines like souls stuck in Limbo. Even entering the factory felt like the first step into a ghost town. A mechanical buzz hummed against the walls and he could hear the puff of a Mr Handy’s jet down one of the corridors.

He wrinkled his nose at the state of the place. “You know, for cleaning robots, they sure haven’t done a good job at keeping the place tidy,” he said, keeping his voice low. “You think they’d open a window or something. Get the smell of grease out of the air.”

Barbara snorted in the cutest fashion. "Get used to the grease smell, babes. You gotta keep 'em lubricated! Remember Teddy? He always looked after the 'bots where I grew up. 'Sides, _I'm_ gonna be the one fixing her if she gets busted."

Silence graced Deec as he confirmed her words. Giving the immediate area a once over, the sound of the Mr Handy was closer, coming from a doorway to their far right. He cracked a smirk. “Maybe we’ll tell one of the Mr Handies it was spreading rumours about them. Works _real_ nice with the raiders...” 

"So what's your _genius_ plan for getting past that Mr. _Gusty_ I hear comin'? Barb loaded a stick of gum between cherry red lips.

His wisecrack trailed off in favour of a base of a puzzle coming together in his mind. “I say we take out the eyes first. Can’t shoot what he can’t see, right?”

"I'll pocket the right ball, you get the other two," Barbara whispered, a dimpled smirk dancing with her cheek as she chewed. It sent little sparks of electricity over Deec's scalp, making his short ginger hair stand up on end a little.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Deec’s brows knit together, then he muffled a quiet chuckle with the back of his hand. “One might say we’re… the Ball Busters.”

That elicited a full, mischievous grin from his wife. The Mr. Gutsy floated into view, giving Barbara the first shot. Her silenced sniper round hit at the top of the eyestalk, severing the ocular sphere which bounced to the floor and rolled down through a cracked tile.

The sound of the eye dropping bounced off the walls and disorientated the Gutsy when coupled with the loss. Deec took this moment of still to dart forwards from Barb and strafe towards the right wall of the room, closing in like a feral mongrel to a mole rat. He pulled his pipe pistol, rusted with time but still functional, and fired a bullet to its left eyestalk. It made contact with the base, knocking the object. A second shot severed it completely, connecting it with its brother on the ground.

That left one eye, but Deec was on the wrong side. Robots had a tendency to fly into a rage when they were vulnerable, and its trigger was looking awfully hot. “Barb? Distraction, pretty please?” He called.

She winked at him and stood. Deec watched on in awe as she boldly began sprinting towards the Mr. Gutsy, yelling, "Reds! Oh officer, _heyulp!_ " 

Ridiculous though it was, it was _effective._ The Mr. Gusty’s attention was drawn to her like a predator, as was his trigger. Deec would not allow it the chance to fire. He circled behind it and arced back to its front. Once the last ball was in his pipe pistol’s sights, he fired straight towards the center. It pierced the lens, shattering the glass, and he followed up with another bullet to whack it off the stem.

The overgrown bowling ball fell to the floor with a thud, short-circuiting sparks quickly dying out. Barbara stepped daintily towards Deec to link arms and place a lipstick-stain upon his cheek. "Good game, hotshot! Now, let's go shopping."

Deec responded with a goofy grin, pulling her arm all that bit tighter to his. He stepped over the robotic remains and directed them through the doorway, the next room much larger than the last. Messier, too, with debris at every corner. A lone Mr Handy bobbed obliviously by a closed door ahead of them, guarded by a terminal. If it were hostile, its sensors certainly would’ve incited it to attack them. He cleared his throat and projected his voice, “Hey there, metal man. We’re in the market. Know where any good models are?”

All three of the Mr Handy’s eyes geared to face them. It unsettled Deec, specifically the way they bobbed around freely of one another. “Oh, _hello_ there sir! It’s been so long since we’ve had a customer! Would you like a tour of the factory?”

Barbara hopped up and down excitedly with a little squeal. She was just cute as a Perfectly Preserved Pie sometimes, Deec thought.

"Yessiree, mister! We're gonna need us a top o' the range Nannybot." Barbara stage-whispered behind her hand, "We're tryin' for a baby!"

The Mr Handy drifted closer to them, away from the door. “A baby, eh? Having a little tyke around the house ought to liven things up!” It turned back to the closed door. It seemed unaware of the terminal locking it. “Right this way, then!”

Deec flashed Barb a cheeky grin. “Actually, my wife here had some questions for you.” As he spoke, he broke their link and walked slowly towards the terminal. “She’s real excited, you see. Gonna be our first time parenting.”

"Yeah! Well, um… can a Miss Nanny change stinky diapers? Give a bottle in the middle of the night? How about weeding tatos or is it just baby stuff?Where am I gonna find baby formula or can they drink brahmin milk, mister?"

“One question at a time please, Miss.” The Mr Handy’s eyes tracked Deec’s movements a couple steps before all sights were set on Barbara, giving him the opportunity to get his fingers on the terminal without risking an attack. It continued, “Miss Nannies are capable of all the range of a Mr Handy, only specialised in the care of your child! Assigning it to meagre housework is not recommended, as General Atomics finest learn in _real time_ and refine their programming based on the tasks they’re given!”

Deec had the code cracked in the matter of a minute, well before the Mr Handy had begun to finish saying its piece. When the terminal pinged its affirmation and he heard a click on the other side of the door, he scooted back to Barb’s side and slung an arm around her, hoping the robot would acknowledge the now-opened door without a question of _who_ had opened it.

Barbara's attention snapped back to her husband and she ran her fingers through his wavy ginger hair. "I could singe myself on this hot do. Hope our little tyke takes after you, D.C." She turned back to the robot and they followed it through the door. "Do you got one still in her box, all spanky new?" she enquired.

“Of course! A clean model will be delivered to your home request upon selection.” It was clear enough that wasn’t the case, Deec thought, as the only boxes in the storage room proved to be empty. A Miss Nanny, hard shell cracked at the edges, drifted around the room as if it were a lonely ghost. The Mr. Handy paid no mind to it, as if it were still in its packaging, pristine and wrapped. “Please, take all the time you need!” The Mr Handy chirped. “General Atomics encourages you to pick the Miss Nanny that feels right for _you._ ”

“...Thanks.” Deec held back a cynical chuckle. Their antics were fun, but it was awfully tragic. He turned to Barb and gestured to the Miss Nanny, “You want to take the lead here? Go pick our new pal from this _big_ selection?”

"Sure, Daddy-o. Lemme take a look at this chick…." Barbara wandered over to the Miss Nanny and without saying a word to it, looked it over _very_ thoroughly. After submitting to her scrutiny for three whole minutes, the Miss Nanny finally piped up:

"Iz zere somesing I can 'elp you wiz, madame?"

Barbara straightened up suddenly and turned to Deec and the salesbot. "Oh no, Joe that won't do! I can't figure half o' what she just said. Does she have another speech mode? Does she speak reg'lar words like us?"

The Mr Handy’s eyes danced up and down. Deec guessed it was their version of a nod. "Ma'am, if the standard French accent is not suitable, the backup is a feminine version of my own, refined English accent. Would that be acceptable?" 

"Deec, whad'ya think, honeybun?"

Deec brought a hand to his chin, scratching at the light ginger scruff. “I was hoping it had a pirate setting. Swashbuckler, maybe... but it’ll do. As long as you’re happy with it, Sugarbomb.” The nickname rolled playfully off his tongue.

Barbara did that little excited squeak, bouncing up and down on the tips of her decorated baseball boots in the way that never failed to make him smile.

"Oh, Hep Cat, I thought we could give her a name, too. What was that book about the magic nanny Mama read to those kids at, y'know, the place with the skyway over the roofs? Oh! I know, she was called 'Merrypop'. How 'bout that, Miss Nanny?

_"Default accent - deleted. Backup restored. Please state new robot appellation clearly."_

"MISS ME-RRY-POP," Barbara said loudly.

The Miss Nanny made a whirring noise, like one of the pre-war printers some managed to beat life into. “Registered.” It said. Its English voice was lower, he thought, not as much pep as the previous one. “My name is Miss Merrypop.”

Deec let out an exaggerated sigh and wiped some imaginary sweat from his forehead. “Wow. All that hard work finally paid off, huh? Guess that Gutsy didn’t die in vain.” Though he joked, his voice had softened. This new addition was only bringing more fragments of reality to a dream he never thought he’d have. Looking at Barb, the shine in her eyes and the grin on her face, he knew there was no other dream he’d rather bring to life.

"Let's get Miss Merrypop home, Daddy-o, then we can get to the _fun_ part of this little trip!" she grinned around her well-chewed gum.

Barbara reached out to take Deec's hand and started shuffling backwards toward the exit, clicking her fingers and rocking her hips, singing "Woah, Miss Nanny, bam ba lam, woah Miss Nanny, bam ba lam, my man Deec's so wild, bam ba lam, we gonna make a child, bam ba lam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a pleasure to co-write with Oloros, spread as we are on opposite sides of the globe! Finding someone who is as enamoured of the game as you and using that as a springboard for elaborating on the canon storyline is just such fun!
> 
> I wrote the dialogue for Barbara, whilst Oloros (aka @ghoulja on Tumblr) wrote the young Deacon's part. We are planning on writing more together, watch this space!


	11. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble fits snugly into Blue Sky Beneath Part 2, Chapter 1, just before the final section marked by three asterisks.
> 
> I might, at some point, edit it in ;)

Preston Garvey stood up on top of the Castle wall and looked out over the night time waves. "You just never know what's around the corner," he said sadly. 

Skyler, still laying propped up on her elbows on the coarse grass spied his empty mug next to her. She held it up. Gettin' a refill, Sir?"

"No. Not unless you want one, Sky?"

She shook her head, then sighed through a tiny smile. "He used to call me that."

"Sorry, Corporal…"

"No, it's alright. You get to call me that now. General."

Garvey leaned over to squeeze her shoulder and retreated down the stairwell. Below, muted murmuring, a slow old folk tune being played on an actual fiddle and Dogmeat's whine could be heard. Skyler Woods looked straight up into the velvet night.

"Cap fer yer thoughts, beautiful?" Sturges had crept up without her noticing, padding silently like a big cat.

"I was just wondering which three stars are the ones on the flag?" Her blue eyes sparkled, perfectly framed by kohl wings.

"Love, Hope an' Loyalty, I reckon'," the burley mechanic said.

Skyler twisted around suddenly. "Well aren't you just an old romantic!"

"Hey, less of the _old_ , cheeky."

"Come to think of it, Teddy, how old _are_ you?" she asked, craning her neck to look up at where he stood.

"Well, I don't rightly know. Lost track. Older'n your pretty self, young enough not to feel wrong about datin' ya." He grinned shyly, scratched his head and patted his pomp back into place. "An' keep it down low with the name, won't ya? I tol' ya. Just 'Sturges' is fine."

Skyler shivered a little in the ocean breeze and Sturges rather ungracefully plonked himself down to sit behind her. She leaned back onto his chest but something hard pressed against her neck. "Lose the goggles, greasemonkey, " she teased softly. 

He removed them. "Callin' me a monkey, Spanner?"

"I sure am. You callin' me a tool?"

"Gah, naw Skyler. You're no idiot! Brightest spark I met fer a while. Save fer… him." Sturges nodded up toward the starry sky. 

"Yeah. He was gonna be a teacher, y'know."

"Oh yeah? What subject?" Sturges' pleasantly warm beer-scented breath caressed her cheek.

"I don't know. All of them? He sure taught me a few things." Skyler drained the last of her spiced Amontillado, delicately spitting out a few spent gritty cinnamon flakes. 

"Well I'm sure glad he brought you to me, cherrybomb." The large man wrapped softly around her, pressing his warmth into her cooling limbs.

"He knew I could trust you…" muttered Skyler quietly. "Sturges, can I bunk with you tonight? Before I zip off tomorrow?"

"Sure you can, doll! I was hopin' you'd ask."

She wriggled around to face him, kneeling between his splayed legs. Her face blushed red but it wasn't due to the wine. "Then I'd better tell you somethin' about me. I'm not exactly a regular kinda gal."

"I know. Your special."

Skyler laughed at that, eyes downcast, remembering a conversation about Vault-Tec character and skill assessments. She leaned right in to his ear until his sideburns tickled her nose and whispered six syllables.

"Come again?" 

She rephrased her secret and delivered it softly into his ear. 

Sturges pulled his head back to regard her. His eyebrows lifted furrows into his brow, the corners of his mouth jerked down briefly as his head gave a sideways-tilted nod. "Huh!"

Skylers heart was pounding. This was the part where they usually ran for the hills.

He took her face gently in large, permanently oil-stained hands. "I can work with that." Then he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

The stars watched them cuddle for a little while longer until the cold wind forced their retreat. One bright star twinkled as their hands entwined and somewhere, the spark of a man that was wished his Blue Sky every happiness.


	12. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACEHOLDER

I didn't manage to fill every prompt so to avoid messing up the chapter numbers, I'm leaving placeholders.

Have a silly poem instead:

KL-E0's laser is red,  
Institute pistols shoot blue,  
Plasma guns make their targets a pile of green goo.

As you walk through the Wasteland,  
Wherever PIPboy takes you,  
Remember that Dogmeat will always love you.


	13. Playing an Instrument / Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For radioactive-synth, whose OC Vaughn A. Zander was created on this date.

2300 Sanctuary Hills

It was a cold but beautifully sunny February day. A makeshift stage had been erected by the tree and fire barrels dotted around. 

Chairs had been set out, as had long tables covered in all manner of Wasteland finger foods. Coloured paper streamers fluttered from everywhere they could be tacked to and a large banner read Happy Birthday General!

A loose blue paper streamer fluttered along the pavement, chased by a determined wingless rad-chicken wearing a little cobalt-blue knitted jumper. Nobody in the gathering crowd seemed phased by the dozing armoured deathclaw which was curled up on the grass by the tree.

"Ya think he'll dig it?" asked Hancock, arranging various items on the stage. 

Valentine had had a fine time chasing down leads to anyone who sold or owned musical instruments. He'd lost count, over the years, of how many times his heart had sunk as he'd seen the wreckage of guitars and drums feeding fires; entire orchestras worth of brass melted down to make ammunition. He hefted a lovingly restored saxophone. 

"Yeah, he'll appreciate this. Wonder if the old memory banks remember how to make this ol' sax sing?"

"You never told me you played, Nick!"

"Well technically, _I_ never did. I still feel a little nervous holding this beauty, though. Memories of bein' in a sophomore band are flooding back."

Hancock rasped a chuckle. "Well, I'd better go see if our guest is here. Then maybe we can wake up ol' sleepyhead?" 

"I'll help him get ready, Hancock, you get the show started."

"Sure thing."

* * *  
Vaughn awoke underneath an unfamiliar warm, fluffy blanket. "What is this?" 

"Mornin' love. That's Hancock's gift to you. Here's mine!" Valentine held up a large, lined navy-blue biker jacket. Happy 255th Birthday!" Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Alright, alright. Forty-fifth. You still don't look a day over forty, doll."

"Well, now I am in a quandry. I have to climb out of Hancock's gift to climb into yours!"

Valentine chuckled. "Well, love, party's outside so you could bring it with you!"

Vaughn kneaded the soft blanket with his knuckles. "Mm. It might get dirty. It stays in here."

The jacket was a perfect fit. It might once have been a pale tan but it had been dyed in Minuteman blue. Just as he was slipping on his boots, he heard music…and a knock on the door.

Debbie flew at him when the door opened. "Happy Birthday Vaughn!" Behind her, Ellie Connor, MacCready and Duncan (now just taller than his dad) joined in the well-wishes.

"Hey, uncle Vaughn! I got a song for you!" exclaimed Duncan.

" 'Happy Birthday to you,  
Squashed tatos and stew  
Have a sweet roll  
From the blue bowl  
Happy Birthday to you!'

Oh! And 'I just want to set your faaart on fiiire!' "

"Dunc!" said MacCready sternly.

Vaughn chuckled, Valentine slapped the boy's head softly with his fedora and shook his head.

Outside, all of Sanctuary Hills had gathered. Vaughn helped himself to a delicious birthday brunch (he never had been an early riser) and looked in awe at the stage. A ghoul with a guitar on his back strolled up and held his hand out to shake Vaughn's.

"Many happy returns, sir! Call me Gee, like the note!" He swung his guitar around and played a G chord with a flair.

Hancock rocked up. "Hey there, Sunshine. Surprise!" 

Behind him appeared Oliver and Michael, carrying a drumkit. "Happy Birthday, Dad!" Vaughn looked in disbelief. He and Vinnie had always talked about how great it would be to have a drumkit. He teared up and hugged his son.

Guests chose instruments from a selection on the stage whilst Gee went among them, showing them simple chords or note sequences. He showed Vaughn some drumming techniques and then Valentine took him and Hancock aside and went into a building nearby. A few saxophone notes could be heard.

Twenty minutes later, they reappeared. Ricky Gee, Hancock, Valentine, Vaughn and Michael, Oliver's boyfriend, took to the stage.  
The Mayor of Goodneighbor swept to the front, a silk rose in the end of his rifle. 

"Afternoon, good people of Sanctuary! We're assembled here to celebrate our good General's birthday and what better way than with music!"

"Yeah, man, let's get rockin!" Gee interjected. 

Hancock nodded. "Presenting, yours truly on vocals, Ricky Gee on Strings, Michael on keyboard, Valentine on saxophone and introducing the one and only birthday boy himself, General Vaughn Zander on drums!"

Gee stepped forward. "Alrighty, folks, let's start jammin' with a fun one: here's a Roddy Jackson classic, Moose on the Loose!"

When it came time to sing Happy Birthday, Rose made everybody jump by roaring "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" 

"Buh-GAWK!" clucked Hera.

The music continued well into the evening until finally, Vaughn draped tired arms over his husbands' shoulders and retreated into their home, under the large, soft cosy blanket.

"Happy Birthday, love," chorused Hancock and Valentine, kissing Vaughn's cheeks.

He squeezed them tightly. "That's music to my ears!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to that piece of music:
> 
> https://youtu.be/eLEQpM9w4T0


	14. Caring for them Whilst Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Sole Survivor can get taken down by everyday health issues.

The bright sun bounced off the newly glazed window and Vin's hammer missed its mark. "Dangit!"

"Thumb's got nails but they ain't the target, boss!" Sturges chuckled, shouting up to the roof where the Sentinel General of the Minutemen of Steel and Sanctuary handyman knelt.

"Missed my thumb, Greasecat. Anyway, I wa'nt aiming for a nail. This turret base got bent outta shape. It ain't turnin' right."

MacCready came sauntering up the road, lifting a hand to shade his eyes despite the brim of his hat trying to do its job. "Sun's getting low, Vin. You going to be much longer?"

The hammering beat several more times. "Just gotta straighten duh.. turresss need… ow! Mother o'… monkey cymbals!" 

"You okay boss?" queried Sturges, moseying over.  
MacCready quickened his pace and looked his husband in the eyes. "Oh, no. Hammer down, Thor. Get yourself off that roof, I got the ladder steady."

"What's up, Mac?" Sturges asked but Vin answered:   
"Migraine."

"Aww hell. Alrighty, lemme take over. I'll get this thing doin' the twist afore sunset, don't you worry. Go plant that carrot top on a cushion."

"Alright, alright, both o' you. I'm goin'," Vin grumbled. 

Vincent descended the ladder, MacCready's worry lines making mini rungs of their own. He pulled his patrolman shades out of the top pocket of the green mechanic's jumpsuit he was wearing and put them on.

"Yeaaah…maybe shoulda been wearing those already, _bright spark_." Mac scolded gently as he put an arm around him to steer him home. He knew that his husband's green eyes were sensitive to bright light.

As they neared the house, Duncan stood and dusted soil off his hands. "Hey Dad, hey Pop, you okay?"   
Mac pointed to his head and screwed his face up to avoid shouting. Dunc got the message. "Want me to make supper?" he asked quietly.

"Give it an hour, son. Go do something quiet. Shaun around?'

"In the basement with Kas."

"Well, we're not gonna hear anything out of them for a while."

Vincent grunted as a sharp pain stabbed behind his eyes. 

"Need a Med-X, love?"

"Nah, give it an hour, see if it goes on its own."

Mac got him through the door, pulled the drapes closed in the living room and made sure his husband had a pillow. Duncan emerged from the kitchen with a glass of purified water and a "Feel better soon, Poppa!" 

"Good boy," praised his dad. "Hey, look in my pack. I found a new comic for you." 

Duncan's face lit up and he scampered off as quietly as pre-teen can muster.

Mac turned to Vin. "Alright, Huggybear, how can I make you feel better?"

"Sit with me?" 

Mac snuggled onto one end of the couch, putting the pillow on his chest so Vin could lay back onto him. He ran his long fingers gently through Vincent's floppy, auburn hair, eliciting a long sigh.

"Did you always get these headaches, darling?" Mac asked tenderly.

The term of endearment made Vin smile. It was a word that he only heard in their most intimate, private moments, a word never to be made fun of. MacCready must be really worried, Vincent thought.

"Anchorage," he said. Mac knew the war story. What Vincent had been through even just _before_ the Great War was enough to land anyone with a lifelong headache. "Cryo maded worsse," he slurred. It was usually a bad one when it messed with his speech, too.

"Shh, just rest. Try and sleep, Bear."

Vin filled his broad lungs and sighed out slowly. He was quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the few songbirds who had somehow survived the bombs and now thrived in very few places. They sang to accompany the sun's retreat.

"Sing to me, Bun?"

"If it won't aggravate your headache…"

"Softly. Be fine. Sing that one I love, that one Ricky taught you."

MacCready smiled sadly and stroked Vin's moustache with the back of his finger. He sipped a little water from Vin's glass and began, his gentle, pitch-perfect voice reverberating soothingly through Vincent's back. 

"I see trees of green  
Red roses too  
I see them bloom  
For me and you  
And I think to myself.."

Vin, eyes closed, quietly harmonised in his deep voice,

"What a wonderful world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes get migraines but not as badly as other family members. If you, dear reader, can relate then you have my sympathies!


	15. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready is about to turn 29. He just got married a few days ago to the man folks know as 'The Vault Dweller' or now, more commonly, Sentinel-General of the Minutemen of Steel.
> 
> He's happy, for the first time in his life, truly happy, settled in a fine refurbished house in Sanctuary hills with their two boys, Shaun and Duncan.
> 
> Birthdays never used to be so much fun!

Standing on a stepladder rummaging around on the top of the cupboards was not how MacCready usually spent his free time, but it was very important that he checked the cupboard tops for critters, or signs of critters.   
That was his story anyway, and he almost believed it himself. After all, those pesky radroaches had a habit of getting _everywhere_. One more quick shine with the torch was enough to confirm that no, Vin had not hid his birthday present there. Not that he was looking, but if he should stumble over it, by accident whilst doing necessary household chores then so be it.   
He backed down the rickety step ladder and took it out to the veranda, ready to return to Sturges the next time he was heading that way. The thought of Sturges caused Mac to pause, and excitedly exclaim, ‘Yes! Of course, he wouldn’t hide it here – he must have left it with one of our friends to look after.’ But which one? Dang, now his search was going to be Sanctuary Hills wide. Short of volunteering to rid every residence of ‘critters’ he’d just have to be patient. Patience wasn’t MacCready’s strong suite. It was outrageous really, didn’t Vin trust him not to look for his gift? Mac chuckled to himself, of course Vin would know that he’d not be able to help himself.

"Tell me you're not tryin' to fix the porch roof." Vin's serious expression upon catching sight of the stepladder and the tilt of his head toward the broken plank there made MacCready jump.

‘Oh, nah, nothing like that. Just getting a few of those little odd jobs done round the house…’ Mac trailed off, hoping Vin wouldn’t start showing an interest in which jobs he’d been doing. ‘All perfectly safe, my days of hanging out on roofs are over. Put on too much weight with your great cooking to be risking that!’

Vin gave him the 'suspicious side-eye'.  
"You're still a featherweight, champ. An' stomachs aren't supposed to be concave. Duncan lose a ball again?"

“Umm, yeah, something like that. All good now though. I better get this ladder back to Sturges anyway… “   
Mac reckoned that by the time he got back from his errand Vin would have moved onto another topic of conversation. He manhandled the ladder under his arm, swinging round with it he almost slammed the end into Vin’s torso. “Whoops, I’m sorry Vin…. “ Fortunately Vin’s quick reactions had meant he’d jumped out of the way so no harm had been done. “I better get this back before I do some real damage!”

"Whoah! Keepin' me on my toes, Mac! Y'almost made a dent in _my_ belly!" Vin smoothed his red bikers' moustache with one hand, thoughtfully.

"Speaking of which, do you like eclairs? Oh and if there's anything else special you'd like to eat for your birthday, you need to let me know, sooner rather than later. I might have to go to Diamond City to get ingredients. 

“Eclair? Haven’t heard that name in a while.” Mac started to stare dreamily into the middle-distance reminiscing about Little Lamplight before Vin enquired if he’d heard.

“Oh yeah, sorry, just the name of an ol’ friend, Eclair, ya know. Little Lamplight… he tried to make them once, hence the name. Don’t think he had all the ingredients, but he tried anyway, with disgusting results. Might be nice to actually have some as they were meant to be after all these years!”

Vin's cheeky smile brought sparkles to his eyes. "I think I could manage that. Myrna was bragging about getting fresh milk in from somewhere. It ain't gonna taste quite the same 'cause I gotta use razorgrain flour but it'll be close.

“So you are going to Diamond City then?” Mac pouted playfully, “You’re not gonna leave me behind this time are you?”

"Yes and yes. Before that pout becomes a bookshelf, bun, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if you tagged along now, would it? Besides, I need to stop by Valentine's and do a bit of borin' paperwork." Vincent pointed. "I think Sturges has come lookin' for his stepladder.

The appearance of Sturges was sufficient to stall Mac’s whine. Sturges stopped at the veranda and directed a hearty howdy to the two newlyweds. Mac’s reply wasn’t quite so jolly, but he tried to at least give an outer appearance of joviality, “Hi Sturges, I was just about to bring your ladder back. Is that what you’re here for?”

Sturges scratched his chin. "Yeah, gonna need that in a while now but… uh, Vin? That _caravan guard_ turned up early. Here. She ain't a quiet one."

"Oh shit. I'm comin'. Be right back, Mac." Vincent hurried off up the street.

Mac harumphed petulantly but there was nobody to hear him. Here he was, out of the loop _again_! His ‘huggy bear’ certainly moved in mysterious ways but that was just the way it was, and he sighed with resignation raising a cloud of dust as he plonked down heavily on the sofa. The kids were playing in the yard and raising a mighty din, he craned his neck to peer through the dust at the window to see what all the noise was about. The two boys, Duncan and Shaun, were busy trying to shoot a basketball through a hoop Vin had recently acquired. Mac decided to join them and uprooted himself from the sofa. ‘Hey, let me show you how it’s done….’ Within moments he was being just as uproarious as the boys were and had forgotten his earlier gripe with Vin.

It was over an hour later when Vincent returned, rosy-cheeked, jogging up the street. "Sorry 'bout that, bun. Everybody alright, here?"

Mac, replied, equally rosy cheeked due to his exertions with the basketball. “Yeah, we’ve been havin’ fun here. How ‘bout you?”

"Oh, just had to check on the Abernathys. All good now. Gimme ten minutes, I'll cook."

The following morning, there was a knock at the door. Vin awoke and found that Mac was sprawled, spark out over his chest, drooling slightly. There were no footsteps from Duncan's room, nor any stirrings from Shaun's basement room. 

"Just a minute," he mumbled mostly to himself, not wishing to wake his husband. He wriggled slowly out from underneath. The rap at the door became insistent. He succeeded in letting the sleeping sniper lie.

Vin stood and grabbed his blue robe from a hook on the wall, padfooting it to the front door. 

"Well good _morning_ partner," drawled Nick Valentine. 

"Mornin'. Wanna come in?"

"Actually, pal, you should come out. We need to get cracking this…ah.. case, already. One outta three an' we're running outta time."

Vin habitually lifted his left arm to check the time but his PIPboy was still on the nightstand.

"Eight thirty-seven," provided the Detective. 

"Shoot. Alright, gimme fifteen minutes."

Half an hour later and Mac was stirring. He instinctively put his arm out to feel for Vin, but instead of the warm body of his lover all he found were rumpled sheets. It looked like Vin had already got up. Maybe he was making breakfast? Mac sniffed the air, his stomach responding with rumbles even though he couldn’t smell the slightest hint of anything cooking. He rose from the bed with a grumble, pulled on a robe and headed into the lounge. 

No sign of Vin there either, so he shuffled through to the dining room, and as he did his eyes alighted on a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up with a sinking feeling. There was a sketch on one side of what looked like the mysterious stranger. Maybe it was just something that Vin had left lying around, but as he turned the paper over his gut instinct had been correct, it was exactly as he thought, Vin had done a flit. An extremely short, and not very sweet, scrawled message told him all that he needed to know, “Gone to the GGJ. Back tom. Tell boys to go to den. V x”. So, it looked like he was on his own again. Vin could at least have said goodbye in person. What was the part about telling the boys to go to the den? Mac’s brows furrowed in confusion. Probably best if he took them there himself, just to make sure. Neither of the boys were stirring yet, so he started to prepare breakfast.

Shaun wandered in from the back door. "Mornin' Pa. Dad said I should do… oh, you started! Need a hand?" He turned his head. "DUNC!" he shouted. Duncan bounced out of the bedroom, dressed in mechanic's overalls that had been shortened and wide-legged dungarees over the top. "Ready! Let's go!"

"Hey, breakfast first, short stuff," Shaun scolded. Just like Vincent. 

Duncan looked up at MacCready. "You okay, Dad?"

“Wait just a minute… Shaun.. What exactly is going on? You seem to know more than I do! Did you see Dad before he left? What did he say? Neither you or Dunc are going anyway until you tell me!” Mac hoped his tone was parentally firm, rather than desperate.

Shaun gave a little smile along with his puzzled frown. "Cool it, Pa. He told you he had to get ingredients from Diamond City, right? If he doesn't get there early, Myrna'll sell out. Anyhow, I said I'd help Dunc with his latest invention, unless you wanna do some welding? Nah, didn't think so."

Duncan tried to conceal his disappoint that it was Dad’s cooking and not VinPop’s. “Ok, c’mon Shaun, let’s eat first then go.”

"We'll be back before dusk, Pa, promise," Shaun said as he swallowed the last of his slightly singed breakfast.

Mac stood forlornly at the door waving the boys off. Now what was he supposed to do? He was half tempted to make the trek to Diamond City himself, but quickly decided that would be extremely foolish. He envisioned himself casually moseying over to Vin and Valentine in the Dugout to say ‘howdy’ and receiving a sarcastic rejoinder from Valentine and a shrug and rolled eyes from Vin for his pains. No, it was a stupid idea. Surely, he must be able to keep himself entertained for a day? After all he had spent hour upon hour in the Third Rail alone in the VIP room waiting for clients. He started to wash the breakfast things whilst pondering what to do, after all it was rare day of leisure. There must be _something_ enjoyable he could do?

Mac was just drying the last item on the drainer when the sound of a rap on the door shocked him into almost dropping the plate on the floor. He cursed under his breath, placed the tea towel on a hook to dry and paced to the door.   
‘Hi!’, Sturges said breezily as Mac opened the door. ‘Hear you’re a bit of a loose end today, buddy.” Mac nodded, sadly, but uncommittedly.   
“So anyway, hows about you help me with some chores I gotta do up at the school house? Bit of paintin', fixin' up and such like.”  
Mac shrugged, and with no ready excuses lined up he reluctantly agreed to assist Sturges.   
Many hours later, Mac sat dozing on the sofa. Sturges had certainly kept him busy - too busy to even think about what Vin was up to in Diamond City. He’d barely managed to keep awake when eating tea with the boys, it wasn’t long after he’d put Duncan to bed but he decided he might as well turn in himself, rather than falling asleep on the sofa. Shaun was still wide awake, reading a book and nursing a cup of tea. ‘Hey Shaun, d’ya mind if I go to bed now? I’m done in.’ Shaun nodded his distracted assent and Mac wished him goodnight.   
Entering the bedroom, Mac felt Vin’s absence keenly, and wondered what his husband was doing at that moment. He hoped he wasn’t having _too_ much fun in Diamond City. He didn’t have too long to dwell on the thought though; within minutes he was sound asleep.

Vincent returned the next morning. MacCready saw very little of him again that day as he was down in the basement fixing Shaun's weightlifting bench, then Preston came by to talk Minutemen business. That evening, Vincent cooked and they finally all sat down together. 

“It’s so nice to have you back, Vin!” Mac declared as he ladled second helpings of the stew that Vin had prepared onto his plate. “I really missed you!”  
“Yeah, so did we… “ said Shaun, and Duncan nodded in agreement. “We really missed your cooking anyway, Dad!”

"Well, ain't that nice!" Vin said with mock-offence.

“And I really missed my big huggy bear in bed at night!” Mac grinned at Shaun and winked at Vin, enjoying Duncan’s protests as he placed his hands over his ears and Shaun demanding that the ‘cringey talk’ stopped _immediately_.

* * *  
(To be continued in prompt 18: Breakfast In Bed)

The morning of January the nineteenth, twenty two ninety four, dawned. MacCready opened his eyes to see Vincent's soft green gaze and warm smile in front of him. 

"Good mornin', birthday boy!"

Vin insisted that MacCready stay in bed. Duncan helped by running in and jumping on the bed, all 'five foot nothing' of lanky ten year old, whilst Vin went to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" he grinned, then yelled "HEY SHAUN!" Soon, they heard dull steps up the metal ladder of the basement room and Shaun appeared, rubbing his eyes and cradling a Jangles the Moon Monkey cloth wrapped bundle. "Hey, Pa. Dad says they used to say 'Many Happy Returns!' "

"Give it to him!" bounced Duncan.

Shaun handed over the gift.

Mac carefully unwrapped the gift, which was a tangle of metal limbs. It took him a few moments to work out what it was, but as soon as he did, he was delighted. “Aww thanks Shaun and Dunc, a bipod for my gauss rifle? That’s just what I needed. And what’s this.. more..?” he delved to the bottom of the package where draw string bag nestled. He grabbed it and eased the neck of the bag open to reveal the contents. “Ah, a gun cleaning kit! How did you guys know I needed this too!”

"We made it for you! See, it fits onto the barrel with that bit there…"

There were sounds of hot oil sizzling and pleasant smells drifting from the kitchen. Very soon, Vincent was heading back with a tray laden with pancakes, dripping with butter and honey, plus what Vin called faux-bacon (it was his own fried molerat recipe). A bottle of Gwinnett Pale sat next to a small posy of carrot flowers.

"A very Happy Birthday, dearheart," said Vin, laying the tray across Mac's lap and bending to kiss him.

“Thank you, huggy bear…” Mac almost spilt the beer as Duncan leapt up onto the bed beside him.   
“Hey dad, I guess, you’re like, really old now? “ he said as he helped himself to a pancake straight from the tray.   
“Umm, I s’pose so, not as old as some though... “ Mac trailed off pointedly looking towards Vin.

"Hey! It only _feels_ like thirteen years since I was twenty-nine!" 

"Dad, your old. Pa, you're an old mun…" Shaun didn't get a chance to finish the word as a carrot flower arrow hit him on the chest.

“Hey, remember whose birthday it is!” Mac said through a mouthful of breakfast. “Everyone has to be nice to me all day… That’s the birthday rule.” Duncan pouted, having wanted to join in the general ‘mocking the dads’ merriment, “Hey don’t blame me, I don’t make the rules!” continued MacCready, hugging his son.

"Boys, gimme ten minutes, your breakfast will be on the table. I'm gonna eat in here…" Vin said.

"So you can make out," grinned Shaun. Duncan was already at the table and they all heard an "Eww!". Vincent sorted out their breakfast and returned with a modest plateful of his own. He sat, lifting bare feet up onto the bed as far as his faded jeans would allow. 

"Good so far, bun?"

“Oh, definitely, thank you,” Mac leant over to give Vin a kiss on the cheek. “So… whaddya get me?” Mac grinned, he had been intending to play it cool, but failed miserably. He tried to regain some credibility, “I mean, not that you had to get me anything… I know it’s not long after the wedding and all.”

Vincent laughed warmly. "Course I got you a gift! Although, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, lover. I gotta go fetch it. Finish up, freshen up an' meet me at The Two Flags at midday. Bring the boys, okay?"

A disgruntled 'whuff' came from the foot of the bed.   
"Yes, you're one of the boys too, Dogmeat, pal." A satisfied huff.

"I don't have to leave for an hour or so, though. Gonna have to change these jeans anyway… let me back in?" Vin eyed the comfortable mattress, the clean sheets.

“Umm, an hour, eh?” Mac placed his empty plate to the side with a smirk, pulled back the covers and patted the empty space next to him in the bed.

Vincent jumped in and pulled Mac close.

* * *  
It was annoying that Vin had to wander off yet again on his own. And on his birthday too! Mac tried to not let Vin’s absence sour his mood. After all, what was an hour when they had the rest of their lives together? He was en route to the Two Flags, as per Vin’s direction to arrive there on the hour. Dogmeat, Duncan and Shaun were accompanying him and their mood was noticeably more buoyant than the birthday boy’s. 

Mac crossed the threshold of the bar. They had put in an effort, that was for sure. There were brightly coloured streamers festooned around the place and even three bright and garish real balloons. Mac approached a balloon and tapped it gingerly, expecting it to burst under his touch. Ancient latex wasn’t exactly renowned for it’s stability but the balloon held firm.   
Ron the barman’s voice broke the silence. ‘I’ll thank you not to touch those, please MacCready…”  
Mac apologised and looked around. Maybe the decorations weren’t for him after all. No one to be seen apart from his own household and no Vin. Well, wasn’t this jolly? He tried to hide his disappointment from the boys as he asked them what they’d like to drink.

Right on time, the prefab unit door whooshed open. Vincent strode up to MacCready and gave him a huge hug. "I hope you like it! Took a while to put together. Sorry I've been away so long, recently." He turned to the door and shouted, "Party's in here!"

Three people appeared at the door. The first, a tall, tough looking woman. Her muscular frame and leather armour was at odds with the elaborate hair and heavy, immaculate eye makeup.

Behind her, a slim, redheaded man in a Brotherhood Scribe's uniform carrying a covered tray. Next to him stood a stocky, swarthy man with his hands behind his back.

Mac stood gaping, his mood instantly lifted by Vin’s presence. He blinked, looking again at Vin’s companions. There was something familiar about all of them, but he just couldn’t place them.

"I told you RJ would recognise us. We've all turned into a bunch o' mungos after all," the burly woman said. The swarthy guy placed a tatty top hat on his head. "How about now?"

“Oh no! I don’t believe it! Squirrel? Eclair?” Mac looked at both of the men that he had shared his childhood with. “I was only thinking about you the other day, Eclair!”. Mac gave Vin a quick grin, he must have known when he was asking about those damn cakes the other day… what a tease he was! Mac turned to the woman next. “Princess… I don’t believe it! You came all this way just for little-old me!”  
“Old’s right.. “ mumbled Shaun under his breath, chuckling to himself until he caught Vin’s expression.

Squirrel took the cloth off the tray to reveal… 

"Eclairs!" Vin exclaimed. 

"He let me taste test 'em, RJ. So much better than my attempt!" Eclair grinned.

“To be honest, anything would have been better than that!”, Mac helped himself to one of the pastries. “Umm that is good… So… what’s everyone drinking then? Shall we all sit down? How long did it take you all to get here?” Mac was aware that he was babbling and welcomed Vin’s intervention as he guided the party to a table and signalled to Ron to come over.

Vin grinned. "Well, ever since you told me way back when that you came from Little Lamplight, I've had Valentine keep an ear out. We'd found Peter, he helped us find Eclair and Susie here was a lucky meeting. We, ah… that's all we could find, though."

Eclair took MacCready by the shoulders. "It's real good to see you, RJ. Y'know, I was up at Diamond City. I'm thinking of buying the Colonial Taphouse & turning it into a decent restaurant. 

"I like the new look, RJ. Beard finally grew in, I see. And I just go by Susie these days," said 'Princess'. 

"Yeah, and I'm Scribe Peter these days. I saw you once at the airport, R… um.. Sir. I don't think you saw me, though," Squirrel smiled. From Mayor to Paladin-Major, huh? You always were a big damn hero."

“Umm, I think you got the wrong guy… and I’m sorry I didn’t see you, Squirrel, last place I thought I’d find a Little Lamplighter, in the Brotherhood, but then again, why not?! It’s a pretty decent outfit now thanks to this guy,” Mac gesticulated at Vin. “I take it no introductions to my wonderful husband are necessary, you’re all acquainted? Honestly, if anyone’s a hero it’s Vin.”

Vincent leaned back and looked at Mac with a frown. "Now hold up, _which_ of us has the nickname 'hero' at home?

Shaun and Duncan both pointed to MacCready. "Dad wouldn't have saved the Commonwealth if Pa hadn't saved _him_ first," Shaun pointed out.

Mac flushed a deep crimson colour. “Ahw, c’mon guys… you’re gonna make me cry and no one wants to see that.” Ron came over with a large tray of drinks and placed them on the table. Mac grabbed a glass and raised it in a toast, “To us, to survival and to becoming Mungos, I guess it ain’t so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After banquos_ghost and I had finished writing MacCready, Redefined (aka 'The Wedding Fic') we talked about one day doing the Birthday Fic that the end of that story naturally leads to.
> 
> Thanks to Fluffy February, here it is! On Tumblr this was split into two to fulfill the prompt 18. Breakfast in Bed but I felt that it should be presented here as a whole.
> 
> What will Vin do for Mac's 30th? He's probably panicking as this will be hard to beat!


	16. Snow Day

"I do not see the advantage in what you propose."  
"C'mon, Danse, it's fun."  
"You have yet to convince me."  
"It hardly ever snows here anymore. Don't miss your chance."  
"For _cold_ , mild irradiation?"  
"Just think of it as horizontal exercise, then. Here, pop a Rad-X."  
"Hmm. Very well. I'll try it once...but only because _you_ asked it of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the photos to go with this here:
> 
> https://theartofblossoming.tumblr.com/post/643268782034468864/16-snow-day


	17. Reading in a Pillow Fort

This sheer amount of MacCready fluff had be be drawn:

https://theartofblossoming.tumblr.com/post/643392228176297984/tap-and-zoom-for-better-quality


	18. Breakfast in Bed

See Chapter 15: Birthday. This was originally split into two for Tumblr.


	19. Beach Day

"What, you live on a beach an' you never made a sandcastle, kid?"

"My name's Matty."

"Well, Matty. Since the harvest is in and the defences are up, we got time to play, isn't that right Mrs. Norhagen?"

"Why, sure you have Mathew. Especially since the General here offered!"

"I should bring my boys down here sometime, you'd like 'em! Shaun's about your age, Duncan's a bit younger."

"I'd like that. I hardly never get to see other kids."

"You mean, hardly _ever_. We're settin' up new schools, too, so you'll make a few friends.

"Oh, we can't afford that. I heard the kids have to stay away from home 'cause it ain't safe an' too far to travel every day."

"Well, sadly Mr. Nordhagen, there aren't too many kids around either, these days and until I can make sure every settlement has a tutor, that's the only way we can wangle it. Besides, costs you nothin'. Diamond City Council decided to foot the bill. You can thank Piper Wright and the Zwickys for that."

Vincent turned to the boy. "Why don't you fetch me a couple buckets, one of those souvenir glasses you got and ..uh.. a plastic bowl. That should do."

"Sure thing!"

The boy ran off and before long, had collected everything. He dropped it on the beach in front of Vin, who proceeded to show him how to scoop up damp (only very, very mildly radioactive) sand and fill the containers, then turn them out. 

Matty soon got the hang of it and suggested they build Fort Independence, so by the time that Mr. Nordhagen had cooked dinner, a beautiful five-sided sandcastle graced the beach near the new wooden shacks. 

It was decorated with shells and bits of flotsam, with a moat and a small lake. 

Vin wiped sand off his hands and shook Matty's. "Thanks for that kid, it's been too long. You did an _outstanding_ job, he winked.


	20. Camping

PLACEHOLDER


	21. First 'I Love You'

PLACEHOLDER


	22. Slow Dancing

PLACEHOLDER


	23. Arcade / Amusement Park

PLACEHOLDER


	24. Searching for the Perfect Valentine's Gift

PLACEHOLDER

Still searching ;)


	25. Scavenger Hunt

PLACEHOLDER


	26. Insomnia / Falling Asleep in Each Other's Arms

PLACEHOLDER


	27. Spa Day

PLACEHOLDER


	28. Gardening / Farming

PLACEHOLDER


End file.
